Ninjas at Hogwarts!
by Aly Uzumaki
Summary: Sai,Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura,Hianta,Iruka, and Kakashi are going to Hogwarts!They will gather information on Orochimaru's brother,youknowwho.


**HARRY POTTER NARUTO CROSSOVER YEAH!**

**THEY ARE 11 BUT TSUNDE IS HOKAGE AND THEY WILL MEET SAI YES SAI IS STILL WELL A JERK. THEY ARE GENIN YES NARUTO KNOWS ABOUT THE DEMON.AND SASUKE STILL HAS THE MARK FROM OROCHIMARU!**

(Hokage's office)

What's the stupid mission you wanted us to do?

You are going to Hogwarts!

What the crap is that?

Naruto, you idiot that's where wizards and witches train it's like an academy," yelled Sakura hitting Naruto on the head.

Okay you don't have to hit me Sakura-chan.

Okay so who all is on the mission?

Well you, Sasuke ,Sakura , Hinata , and some kid named Sai will be student and Kakashi and Iruka will be teachers there hosting a two new classes.

But what's the point of this Hokage?

Well, we have discovered Voldemort is Orochimaru's brother and we believe they are working together.

Who the crap is Voldemort?

She told us already remember the boy who lived?

Oh, yeah.

Dobe.

Shut up Sasuke-teme!

N-Naruto-kun…

Dick…

So you're Sai?

Yes I am lord Hokage.

I don't like him.

Naruto stop judging people.

Alright fine Iruka-sensei.

Okay here is your school's suplies lists you'll be off now.

Wait when are we coming home?

After you're gathered info about Orochimaru and Voldemort you can choose when too return.

One more thing are we aloud to tell them we're ninjas?

Only Ron Weasly, Albus Dumbledor the head master, Pofesser McGonagall, Hermonie Granger, and Harry Potter we've know or have heard that they can be trusted.

Alright let's go!

Come on Hinata-chan," said Naruto grabbing Hinata's hand.

N-Naruto-kun?

(because I'm lazy I'm skipping to the train part sew me for being lazy)

Ummm…Could we s-sit with you p-please?

Sure we've got room," said Ron cheerfully.

Hi, I'm Ron Weasly.

And this is Hermonie Granger and Harry Potter.

N-nice to meet you…

So what are your Names?

I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!

Okay…

I'm Sakura Haruno.

I'm Sasuke Uchiha.

I'm Sai just Sai.

I-I'm Hinata H-Hyuga.

So are you from Japan or something.

We don't like giving away that much info until we become friends sorry hope you don't mind.

Of course not.

So, what do you think Hogwarts will be like?

I think it'll be awesome!

I like your attitude!

It's better then Sasuke-teme's.

Naruto don't say anything bad about Sasuke," shouted Sakura hitting Naruto.

Gomen, Gomen.

What's Gomen mean?

Sorry.

Oh.

So, you're Harry Potter huh I'm curious to see what your scar looks like," said Sasuke.

Sure," said Harry lifting his hair.

I've got a scar from the dude's brother.

Really how'd you get it.

It's suppose to make me want power and be drawn to him most people die when they get it," said Sasuke reveling his scar(curse mark).

Really guess we have something in common.

Guess so.

W-what's that book your reading is it interesting?

It sure is it tells about how the school was founded.

Umm…C-could I read it with you?

Sure," said Hermonie moving next to Hinata.

Why are you so quiet?

I'm still judging if you're idiots," said Sai with a fake smile.

You sure are pleasant," said Ron sarcastically.

And what's with the fake smile," added Harry.

I killed my emotions would you prefer me with just a plain face all the time.

Yeah I don't care what Iruka sensei said I don't like this guy!

Well, we're almost there we should get our robes on.

Thanks for the info.

No problem," said Hermonie smiling.

(skip to the sorting just Ninjas)

Okay first up Sai.

Hmm… no emotions at all not good or bad how strange oh here's a clue I think he'd be best for …SLYTHERIN," yelled the sorting hat.

All the Slytherin started cheering and welcoming their new member.

Next Naruto Uzumaki!

Hmm…Sad depressing past but doesn't give up very strong and will do anything for his friends I think he'd be best for…GRYFFINDOR!

All the Gryffindors started cheering and made Naruto feel happy that he belonged here.

Next is Hinata Hyuga!

Hmm…Interesting shy and kind but try not to show it very bright and will do anything to fulfill her dreams either Gyffinedor or Hufflepuff which one shall it be.

Please Gryffinedor please.

Are you sure alright then…GRYFFINEDOR!

All the Gryffinedors started cheering again and Hinata blushed furiously playing with her fingers.

Next Sasuke Uchiha!

Hmm…Lot of blood shed in your past you want revenge desperately, but wait you're trying to fight the need for it you are strong and loyal to your friends, but that dark mind of your's Slytherin or Gryffinedor?

I think it would be best for …SLYTHERIN!

The Slytherin started cheering having stole a Gryffindor member.

I always told Sakura Sasuke was a jerk.

N-Naruto-kun don't be mean about it he was close to being in our house.

Still my rival!

Next Sakura Haruno!

Hmm...Loyal, smart, brave and strong, yet you have a bad temper a little bit of everything hmm I think it would be best to put you in...Gryiffinedor.

That's what I'd expect from Sakura-chan she's so kind.

Y-Yeah.

I'd like to make an announcement," said Dombeldor.

There will be two new classes this year.

Ninja Action Class and Strategy class taught by Kakashi Hatake and Iruka Umion.

They have requested you call them Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei.

(Gryffindor common room)

Hey, Naruto glad to see we got the same house.

Yeah!

I'm sorry I forgot your name.

Hi-Hinata.

I can see why you were close to Hufflepuff with that shyness of yours.

Yeah…right," said Hinata blushing.

So weren't you separated from your friends.

Well I got separated from my rival and my enemy how about you Hinata?

I really don't know them all that well.

So, Hermonie , Sakura, what are you doing?

Extra credit.

WHAT?!

We haven't even had classes yet.

Never too late you should study too.

Study hurt brain.

HAHAHA!

Nice one Naruto.

Idoits," said Sakura and Hermonie

So Harry why are you so quiet you're making Hianta look like a loud person," said Naruto leaving the group quietly.

I've never been surrounded by nice people before.

You've had a lonely live too huh?

Yeah, everyone knows my story except the people I live with are evil so what's you're story?

Well, I'm only telling you part of it.

Fine by me.

My parents died when I was born I pretty much raised myself by age two everyone hated me it was hard, but I never gave up and now I've got some good friends but I still get those eyes of hatred from people.

Wow, dose Hinata and Sakura have a bad past too.

Well, Sakura was pretty lonely for a few years but then she got a crush on Sasuke and had lots of friends and enemies.

Hianta's father doesn't believe in her at all he only cares for her little sister, which has made he shy but she's trying to fight off her shyness.

What did the hat mean when he said Sasuke had a lot of blood shed in his past.

He watched his whole clan being killed by his brother at age 8.

Wow, your home has some pretty twisted pasts.

Yeah, it get hard being lonely but if you keep trying it'll get better.

(Slytherin common room)

Close call there almost got stuck with those stupid Gryffindors.

Actually my rival got that house and one of my crazy fan girls so being in this house is a dream come true.

So what blood shed was in your past the stupid hat was taking about?

I watched every member of my clan killed by my own brother when I was 8.

So who's your rival?

Naruto Uzumaki he's an idiot and hyper never shuts up and never get him started talking about Raman god once he spent an hour talking just about Raman.

Wow, he is a moron so who's this fan girl you were talking about.

She follow's me everywhere I go and always hits Naruto if he ses anything bad about me before I get a chance too, but never get her mad she once broke a tree in-half just with her fist.

Oh, my gad she's an ogre!

Yeah she is.

So what about you what's your story Sai or what-ever?

I don't have a story I have no emotions and don't care what anyone thinks.

So what's you're take on this place.

Well Gryffindor are suck ups, Ravenclaws are geeks, Hufflepuff are fearful , and most Slytherrins are dick heads.

You just mocked your own house!

So I really don't care.

You are brutal.

(Gryffindor Common room)

And that's what Raman is.

Wow, you sure do love it," said Ron backing away slowly.

I think we should get to bed it's late.

Yeah, I guess so night.

(Next morning Potions class)

Get out your text books and turn to page 10.

Now copy down every word from page 10 to page 20.

Resist urges to kill him," thought Naruto starting copy it down.

Sasuke, do you understand any of this?

Yeah, a little, but I don't really think this at our level.

It isn't he makes it harder to narrow down the idiots.

Guess Naruto is screwed.

Nice one Uchiha.

Harry I don't get any of this do you.

I don't either just copy it.

Silence!

Stupid professor Snake," mumbled Naruto.

Not quiet enough and Snak- I er… mean Snape heard him.

Mr.Uzumaki my name is Snape not Snake.

Well, personally I think it suits you more it describes your personality.

How so?

Crap me and my big mouth well, might as well make it funny," thought Naruto.

Well, the way you crawl around the school, you love Slytherin, you breathe is like poison, and you're a bigger scale version of Sasuke-teme.

I will not tolerate insolence in my class room.

If you haven't guessed it I'm an idiot and I didn't understand half of what you said.

Everyone started laughing even Slytherin.

Do you find this amusing Mr.Uzumaki?

Yeah, it's so wonderful seeing everyone happy except you, Draco, Sai ,and Sasuke because you are all emo.

Everyone except Slytherin started laughing even harder.

There is nothing wrong being emo!

So are you emo you seem emotional about it.

Mr.Uzumaki see me after class.

Aye, aye professor Snake.

(Ninja Action Class)

Where's Naruto?

He already got in trouble.

Okay who knows what a ninja is?

Anyone?

Yes, Hermonie.

A ninja is someone specially trained in a variety of unorthodox arts of war. The methods used by ninja included assassination, espionage, and a variety of martial arts. They are usually trained for dangerous missions. They are also taught to kill their emotions.

Correct.

I'm going to train you to be ninjas in this class.

Cool," shouted Ron.

Sorry I'm late Kakashi-sensei I was-

Got in trouble already," Kakashi asked.

Yeah," said Naruto rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Okay the first lesson is to learn to throw kunai.

Isn't that a type of knife?

Yes.

Kakashi summoned 3 logs and 300 kunias.

Okay line up behind a log with 12 kunai.

Sasuke threw all of his kunai perfectly, Sakura missed 2,Hianta hit all but 1, Sai got all of them in the dead center, and Naruto got half of them in the middle.

Still got bad aim don't you Naruto?

Shut up Sasuke-teme!

I'm not hearing a no.

Wow, I didn't think it was possible, but being in Slytherin has made you a bigger jerk Sasuke.

And I didn't think it was possible but now you're a bigger dobe now that you in Gryffindor.

What are you staring at Sai?!

I'm just wonder how an dickless idoit like you made it this far.

Why you little," said Naruto being held back by Kakashi.

Leave him alone you jerks and Let it go Naruto-kun.

Alright Sakura-chan.

So you let your little girlfriend speak for you," said Draco causing Sasuke to back away from him.

What did you say you little paretic excuse for a human," said Sakura holding him up getting ready to punch him.

Sakura put him down.

Okay, Sasuke-kun you're lucky this time Draco.

Why'd you listen to him you should have punched Malfoy.

Well, I'm going to help Sasuke revive his clan in about 9 years.

What?!

You will be mine Sasuke-kun.

Well, I'm better then Ino-pig.

Well, that is true but not much.

Okay you all have atleast decent aim now who can tell me what Chakra is?

Kakashi quickly called on Sakura to answer.

Chakra is energy that a ninja needs to use to utilize a technique. That energy comes from the body energy that is collected from energy cell in the body and from the spirit energy that comes from training and experience. In other words, techniques comes from these two energies that are squeezed out of the body and molded together. This process is known as molding the Chakra. And with this chakra…One is able to execute a technique by forming a seal.

Correct, but we'll have to start tomorrow on using Chakra.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's chapter one hope you enjoyed PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ REVIW.

Also do you guys have suggestions for strategy class taught by Iruka


End file.
